


The gallivanting gallipot

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Humor, Making Love, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: The USS Voyager picks up a distress call from a rupture in a region of space. The crew answers the call only to find out that it was a hole made in space-time. They rescue a very strange passenger, or in this case, a small object. It`s effects on the crew is quite significant, to say the least.The effects are similar to what the Emergency Medical Hologram experienced in the episode Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy. However, roles are reversed. The daydreams and fantasies are experienced by all the crew and the Doctor is the only person who does not daydream or fantasize. What does the captain and crew fantasize about? How will their lives be affected?





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently been binge watching Startrek Voyager (again!) and Startrek Discovery (when i was ill). While watching Tinker Tenor Doctor Spy this story came to me.

Captain Janeway, her first officer, commander Chakotay, the Alpha shift`s helmsman, Tom Paris and Tuvok her security chief, rushed to the bridge. These officers had been personally summoned to the bridge by the crew man who was in charge of the night shift, Ensign Harry Kim. He reported that he had picked up a distress call but was unable to locate the source. After scanning further the young officer located what seemed to be the origin of the call. It was a rupture in space-time, as shown by the astrometrics` sensors. He had asked Seven of Nine, another colleague, to send the astrometrics data to his station on the bridge. The dark haired man tapped at his console and brought up the visual scan result to the captain and the others. The young crew member then ordered for the object to be transported to sick bay and to be kept under a level six force field. He wondered why he felt that sending the small object to sick bay was the right thing to do instead of confining it in a stasis chamber elsewhere. 

 

Janeway stood beside the man and looked at the small screen at Harry`s station. She saw the yellow grid on the tiny screen and focused her gaze at the centre of the screen. 

"Look, there. What is that?" Kathryn pointed at the silhouette of what seemed to be a small roughly oval object of about twenty centimetres in diameter.

"That`s it, Ma`am!" Harry said while suppressing laughter. The captain looked at her crew man incredulously.

"Ensign, you`ve ordered for the ship to alter course quite significantly, just to pick up a `ball?!`" She said but Harry Kim detected laughter in the captain`s voice.

"Well, er, yes, Ma`am. Starfleet regulations clearly state that we answer to the call of any beings in distress, including `balls.` That caused Janeway to throw her head back and laugh. The laughter turned out to be infectious and soon Chakotay, Tom Paris and Harry had joined in. Tuvok only raised an eye brow. Finally the captain had regained her balance. 

"Harry, the bridge is still yours, Tuvok, Chakotay, you`re with me." She said and walked off the bridge with her two officers following. They entered into the turbo lift which would take them to sick bay.

"Deck five." Janeway ordered the turbo lift. As soon as they got in the lift there was a loud noise heard on the ship. The star ship shuddered, then listed sideways then came to a full stop. Janeway knew that the warp bubble had been lost. She could `feel it.` The lights went out leaving them in darkness. Chakotay tried to open the turbo lift doors but they did not budge. So Tuvok, with his superior Vulcan strength, took over. He strained as he pulled the doors apart. Finally his efforts were rewarded by the doors slightly parting, enough to let the captain slide through. `Slimness has its advantages!` Janeway smiled to herself. She reassured her officers that she would find out what was happening and organize a rescue.

"Report!" Janeway said as she walked into sick bay on deck five. She proceeded to the back of the room where the Doctor and Seven of Nine stood in front of a bio bed. The lights here, were still functional, as well as the machines and other scanners and systems. This was due to a clever redesigning made by the chief engineer, B`Elanna Torres. A few months previously she had asked the captain for permission to reroute conduits so that in times of crisis key areas of the ship such as sick bay, deck three, engineering and the bridge should remain functional as long as possible. When Janeway asked the engineer the reason for including deck three which was only living quarters, the half Klingon woman blushed and changed the focus of discussion. The captain found that reaction an uncharacteristic behaviour for the usually aggressive and outspoken woman. Kathryn Janeway filed that away for later.

 

Back in the present the captain looked at the Doctor, patiently waiting for him to start explaining. Seven of Nine stood with the Doctor looking at the object floating within a force field. Janeway joined them to stand next to the corner bio bed surrounded by a level six force field. She saw a small, silver, shiny metallic object seemingly harmless. It seemed to float to the edges of the force field. Once it got in contact with the force field, the `ball` would move away as if sensing pain. This did not make sense to Kathryn since the object seemed like a kitchen item rather than a weapon or a life form. It was too small to be described as a bowl or a cup. However, the captain was cautious. Being in the Delta Quadrant for a few years now, she had learned to be cautious of almost anything. She knew that the counselors back home will have a field day trying to decipher the mysteries of `Captain Cautious.` She snorted and continued to watch the object. At one point, the captain was convinced that she made contact with the `ball` telepathically. She did not understand this but she had seen stranger things in this god forsaken quadrant.

 

Seven of Nine discreetly watched the captain walk into sick bay. She then quickly returned her gaze to the `ball.` The Doctor had contacted her as soon as Harry Kim beamed it over to sick bay. Seven had found some unusually high readings of protein and a network of silvery looking threads spreading all around the object. Could these be a network of veins and nervous system? She wondered to herself. She had to find out more before the captain asked her. Seven disliked disappointing her captain and friend. However, that was not the only reason of her efficiency. The young woman`s Borg upbringing largely contributed to her actions.

"It appears to be intelligent, captain. We have observed it for only a few minutes. Already i have picked up its tendency to follow Seven of Nine as she moves around the force field. Observe:" He made Seven walk around the bio bed at different paces. The `ball` seemed to either speed up or slow down accordingly seemingly to keep up with the ex drone`s paces. 

"Fascinating!" Was all the captain said. She then resumed watching the object. `What is it?` She asked herself. "Gallipot. A small metallic pot used in hospitals or by pharmacists to keep medicines in." The captain jerked her head to look at her astrometrics officer. The voice in her head suspiciously sounded like Seven talking but when Janeway looked at the other woman, Seven seemed to be busy scanning the object. Kathryn shook her head. She then decided to try something.

"Seven, what do you think this thing is?" Seven paused the scanning. She looked at the captain and said, "I do not know but it might be something called a `gallipot,` which is a small metallic pot used in hospitals or by pharmacists to keep medicines in. Seven `heard` the captain laugh and said `You are a walking encyclopedia, my love!` Seven turned her head sharply to look at her commanding officer. She saw the captain had both arms folded across her chest and had her `thinking face` on. `Telepathy?` Seven was not so sure.

 

Seven of Nine looked down at her hand. Instead of a medical tricorder the Doctor gave her earlier to scan the `ball` with, she saw a small bronze medal instead. She looked around only to find herself in a large lecture room full of uniformed and non uniformed people. It seemed like an official function was taking place and she was the centre of attraction. Captain Janeway wore a white tuxedo suit. She had a wedding band on her left ring finger and two small children sat next to the captain. Two toddlers of about a year old. One looked like the captain and the other looked like herself. Janeway sat in the front row and was clapping her hands enthusiastically along with the little girls, as if to encourage Seven to do something. The young woman felt nervous so as was her habit, she touched the wedding band on her finger, which usually gave her courage to move on. Suddenly everybody joined in the cheering and clapping. Seven saw herself walk forward towards an elderly man in an admiral suit. He reached his hand out towards Seven and shook it firmly. Suddenly the scene was gone and the young woman was back in sick bay, her commanding officer patiently waiting for her input on something.

"Gallipot!" The captain and astrometrics officer said in unison while the Doctor looked from one woman to the next as if they had both grown two heads.

"What was that captain?" He asked while scanning the woman with his tricorder. Janeway looked at Seven and smiled. `We sure confused him, didn`t we, my Love?` Seven heard the captain say. She slowly turned towards her commanding officer and smiled a small smile. Janeway returned it while the EMH got more confused at the not so subtle exchange between the two women.

"I am picking tachyon emissions and also some garbled messages or information. I recommend increasing the strength of force field around the bio bed.

"Computer, increase the strength of force around the Isolation Bay in sick bay to Level 8." The computer chirped in affirmation.

"Captain, this `gallipot` thing exists within and outside the space time continuum. It is a life form but can also be used as an object."

"A Changeling? Could it be one of the Founders from the Gamma Quadrant?" Janeway asked.

"I do not believe so. It is just one of a kind." The EMH concluded. 

"Founders: A race of life forms who prefer to exist as a puddle of liquid. They are capable of merging with each other therefore knowing secrets of one another." Seven said while looking at the captain, her blue eyes shining. Janeway`s heart skipped a beat at the intense look. She cleared her throat and pulled her command jacket down.

"Keep me informed, Doctor, Seven." Janeway nodded at her officers and walked out of sick bay.

"Tuvok to the captain, respond." Kathryn`s comm badge sounded. 

"Here, Tuvok. Status."

"All the lights have come back on. Lieutenant Torres reports that the warp engine is functional again. We are `in business, Captain.`" She heard her security chief say. 

"On my way." As she walked out of sick bay, Janeway saw herself walk along a well manicured lawn with lovely flowers and green grass. It was a sunny day and birds were singing in the small orchard which was behind a large house. Kathryn was in an admiral uniform and was carrying a brief case. As she walked towards the house, she saw a red toy tractor and a doll in pink sitting in the tractor. She smiled fondly at `Lucy` the doll and bent down to pick her up. She also picked up the red tractor up. The door opened for her and two one year old girls came running at her. Janeway placed her brief case and toys down. She dutifully kissed each toddler and hugged them. As she was about to stand up, a large soft and warm furry animal knocked her off her feet.

"Damn!" Kathryn said and started laughing. She was soon ambushed by toddlers and a large red irish setter called Molly. She lay on the floor playing with the children and dog for a while. Then Molly and the children started laughing and pulling her hair. 

"Annika!" She called out. "Help!" Janeway called out amidst laughter. A strong, warm arm reached for her. Kathryn gratefully caught it and soon she was standing in her wife`s embrace where she was kissed senseless.

 

Kathryn walked on the bridge. She was still shaken by the vivid imagination she had just had. Now, she believed she understood how the Doctor must have felt when he had episodes of flights of ideas and hallucinations. Kathryn Janeway could also see the appeal of having such wonderful and lovely thoughts. She smiled at Tuvok and proceeded to the ready room. She would need a really strong cup of coffee if she was planning on thinking logically till the end of the day. That kiss, imagined or not, was real to her and had affected her deeply.


	2. Fascinating!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway attempts to go about her day at the office while the EMH has a mystery on his hands. Was this an epidemic?

"Mr Paris, the captain will not be pleased to see you away from your post!" Tuvok spoke from his post, the tactical station, on the bridge. Disapproval coloured his voice.

"Come on, Tuvok, i`m just having a little fun here with my buddy, Harry." The helmsman defended himself.

"I will never understand the human fascination with `fun.`" Tuvok said as he raised an eye brow making Tom laugh.

"...but you have fun every seven years, don`t you? We don`t have that kind of discipline so we do it whenever we feel like it. Paris said as he kissed his friend, Harry, on the lips and went back to his station. Harry had a cute blush on his face. He longingly looked at Tom`s back as the other man went back to the navigation station. The tall Vulcan officer raised an eye brow.

"Mr Paris, i thought you are involved with lieutenant Torres. Why are you displaying affection towards Ensign Kim? Tom merely shrugged his shoulders and tapped at his console.

"Fascinating!" The Vulcan said.

 

The Doctor and Seven of Nine continued to work on deciphering ways on communicating with the gallipot. The EMH discreetly scanned his colleague without her consent. He had a theory which he wished to test. Earlier when Seven and the captain stood together near the force field containing the alien, he noted raised levels of the hormones progesterone, estrogen and testosterone in both women. That made him wonder whether the goofy smiles he saw on the women`s faces directed at each other earlier on had anything to do with their proximity to the creature.

"Seven, did you have any strange sensations earlier on when the captain was here?" The EMH asked conversationally. Seven looked at him curiously and continued to scan and enter data on the tricorder. She remembered the daydream she had earlier, about the beautiful captain in the white tuxedo, the wedding rings they both wore and the two beautiful children they had. Seven shook her head as if to bring herself back to the present.

"Yes, Doctor. I did have an interesting sensation." She said briefly and hid a smile. She saw no point in elaborating or telling him that she and the captain seemed to have had a brief telepathic link, that they `ganged up` against him. The man looked at Seven expectantly but there was no more explanations from the young woman.

"Care to elaborate?" He probed.

"I do not wish to elaborate. It was a private matter!" She said in a clipped tone and continued to enter scan results. She moved to a computer, sat down and continued to work without looking at her colleague. 

 

The Holographic doctor shook his head and continued to work alongside his colleague. He will have to re scan the captain. How does he get Janeway to come to sick bay? The woman was well known to skip sick bay visits by well placed and valid excuses. `I am the chief medical officer on this vessel, i have to do my job!` The EMH thought to himself. A chance soon arose when Seven discovered something in the data she was entering into the computer.

"Doctor, as i was entering these figures, i noticed the repetition every few lines. This has to be a language. Perhaps the gallipot wishes to communicate with us through numbers?"

"I believe you are on to something, Seven." He agreed when he saw what Seven was looking at. "Look at the screen, here." He pointed on his own computer. "There are repetitions of the numbers 9, then a gap, then 1, 13, 1, 6, 18, 9, 5, 14, 4. There are a lot of these if you look carefully." He pointed at some more of the pattern and circled them as he went.

"You are correct. Mathematics is the language of the universe. This creature must have simplified it for this crew so it simply wrote these numbers to represent letters of the alphabet. The Borg also use Alpha Numeric symbols but it is more complex than these." The woman explained.

"BINGO!!" The Doctor said enthusiastically, causing Seven to jump in surprise. She frowned at him disapprovingly. "Sorry!" He said a few seconds later.

"If i am correct the method to decode these Arabic numerals will be to represent each numeral with a letter. For example the numeral 1 is equivalent to the letter A, and so on. If we use this method we can safely assume that 1 means A. So, 9,1,13, 1, 6,18,9,5,14,4 could simply mean: I am a friend." Seven concluded. The EMH took some time to work that out for himself and confirmed. He smiled triumphantly and reached for his comm badge to call the captain.

 

B`Elanna Torres, the chief engineer was checking on the warp core engine which had just been recently resurrected. She wondered what caused it to malfunction in the first place as the repair was fairly easy to make. Was the ship`s proximity to the region where space was torn to blame? `Maybe.` Her little voice said. `Maybe? That`s what you come up with? When it comes to these engines, there is no room for the word `maybe. Understood?!` Torres argued with herself internally. As she walked to her office to compile a report for the captain, Chakotay walked round the bend and intercepted her. She was trapped between the wall and the larger frame of the dark, handsome man. The man rested one arm on the bulkhead above her head while the other caressed her lips.Torres had always had a soft spot for the first officer. In the past she has had fantasies about him when she lay down in her bed at night. She pleasured herself to the thoughts of his large frame against her smaller one as they moved together erotically. Now the half Klingon woman felt the man`s face inch closer to her until his lips touched hers in a short but sweet kiss. Torres had closed her eyes to savour the moment. 

 

B`Elanna snapped out of her thoughts. She looked around her and saw that she was still in engineering. Her staff busily walked around as they carried out their tasks. She still had a padd in her hand and was on her way to compile a report for the captain. Torres sighed. She was involved with Tom the helmsman, not Chakotay. So why was she fantasizing about someone she treated as an older brother? `This is weird!` The half Klingon thought and carried on walking.

"The Doctor to the captain?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"We have managed to decipher the Gallipot`s message. Would you like to come to sick bay, please?"

"On my way! Janeway out." 

 

The captain walked out of the ready room and headed to the turbo lift which would take her to deck five, sick bay. She gasped when she felt warm air caress the nape of her neck. Kathryn looked around her. She was naked in the shower and bent forward at the waist. She could hear water gently flow out of the shower head on the wall behind her. A familiar slippery wet body of someone was standing very close behind her. Steam filled the room giving the air of a mystery. Kathryn was breathless. She could feel the warmth of the body behind her grinding against her erotically. Janeway looked down and found out that two hands firmly held her in place. A pleasant sensation coursed through her when she felt something inside of her vagina pulsating. Then the pumping resumed. The arms at her waist moved up her wet and slippery body to touch her hard nipples. 

"Uuunh! That`s good, please don`t stop!" She heard herself plead shamefully.

"I will not!" She heard the reply as the wet sounds and slapping actions increased, coarse hair rubbed pleasantly against her slippery, wet arse, heightening her sensations ten fold. The hot kiss and licking at the nape and the pinching and fondling at her nipples all became too much for Janeway. She felt her inner muscles clench rhythmically as they tightened around the object inside of her as a strong orgasm washed over her with such a great intensity. Waves and waves of contractions went on for many long seconds as warm fluid gently gushed out of her channel. She fell forwards but not before gentle soft hands safely helped her kneel on the bathroom floor. Water continued to gently flow from the shower head. 

"Computer, pause water." Kathryn heard Seven order the computer.

 

The turbo lift door opened on deck five to let the captain out. She slowly walked out looking and feeling a bit disoriented. Her nerve endings still sang in pleasure from an intense orgasm she had just had. `Or did i?` Kathryn wondered to herself. Two crew men were waiting to get into the turbo lift.

"As you were!" She said to them and quickly walked towards sick bay doors.

 

The EMH explained the sequence and the simple method Seven had used to decipher the messages they scanned from the Gallipot.

"Well done. Now have you found a way to establish a two way contact? I would like to talk to it." 

"We are working on it, my Kathryn." Janeway heard Seven say but the young woman was tapping away at the computer. The captain smiled to herself and started to walk away.

"Captain, may i see you in my office, please?"

 

The Holographic doctor explained his theory and showed the captain his scans. Janeway could clearly see her hormones soar on the little graph on the screen. Her result were placed side by side along Sevens. They looked identical. She pinched her nose with her thumb and index finger. She looked up at the Doctor.

"Doctor, can you keep the findings discreet for now? Also can you check on all senior staff then all the crew. I want to know what we are dealing with. In the meantime, increase the force field around the Isolation Bay to Level ten." She stood up and walked out of sick bay. `I must have stronger coffee. This is getting crazy!` She thought to herself and sighed.


	3. What next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More crew members are being affected by hallucinations and fantasies. The holographic Doctor`s subroutines are pushed to the limit.

Harry Kim was standing at his station on the bridge. He sighed when he remembered the kiss from his best friend, Tom. He absolutely loved it and wanted to experience more with the sandy haired pilot, well, that was only if he were to admit to himself, that he loved his friend. "It`s just bromance! It`s just bromance!" The young man said quietly to himself. It became a mantra to him as he tried to fight the pleasantly taboo thought out of his boyish mind. 

 

Harry was in jefferies tube 12 investigating a strange reading he noted earlier. He pulled out a tricorder out of his uniform`s pocket and directed it at a small red beam of light projected on the bulk head at the far end of the jefferies tube. He sighed and sat down on the deck. He almost believed that the beam of light was directing him to go somewhere or follow it. Why? When he looked back where he had come from he saw a red checkered blanket neatly laid on the floor with a picnic basket on it. Harry`s curious mind directed him to investigate against his better judgment. 

"Don`t be shy. Come and have something to eat!" Tom Paris`s voice was heard. He was sitting on the blanket seemingly waiting for Harry to join him.

"...but you were on the bridge a few minutes ago...?" Kim stammered when he saw the seductive smile on his friend`s handsome face. His heart pumped harder. To his horror, the young man felt his erection get harder. `What am i going to do?` The officer panicked.

"It`s only bromance! It`s only bromance!..." The mantra went on as Tom slowly inched closer towards the younger man`s face. 

 

Suddenly Harry was back on the bridge standing at his station. He scanned his board for anomalies then sent Tuvok a message.

 

Commander Tuvok heard a beep sound made by his console. He looked and saw Harry Kim`s message.

"Commander, i believe i am hallucinating. It might be the Gallipot`s effects on the crew. Is this an invasion to try and take over the ship?" Tuvok looked at the message again then he looked at Kim. The young man seemed to be troubled. Tuvok thought about the message for a while. Ensign Kim could be right about the invasion. As security chief, the Doctor sent him a report on the crew`s fantasies earlier in the day. It appeared to be getting worse as almost all the senior staff members were affected. Tuvok hoped that he and Seven would not be affected. The young woman was as logical as he was and was able to keep a level head in times of crisis. He wondered whether she and the Doctor had found a way to communicate with the Gallipot? Tuvok also wondered why Harry Kim chose to communicate with him electronically rather than just communicate with him verbally.

"Mr Neelix, please move away from the force field. We are still working on finding a way to communicate with the Pot!" The EMH said, exasperation colouring his voice.

"What a beautiful utensil. It`s a flower pot? I have never seen such a small and shiny flower pot! It`s beautiful, though. You know, i could use something like this in the kitchen. I know! I could replicate others like it. You know, to keep my condiments in. Or maybe i could replicate them in different sizes..." The Talaxian chef was in sick bay. He walked around the force field in the Isolation Bay, inching closer to it at every revolution he made. He was now standing close enough and was about to poke at the level ten force field with his finger.

"Sorry, Doctor. I will be on my way. If you need assistance, i am available." Neelix said and went out of sick bay. 

 

As the Talaxian was going back to the mess hall, he saw Tuvok approaching him.

"Mr Neelix, Are you going to the mess hall? May i join you? 

"Yes, Mr Vulcan." Neelix smiled at the security chief. They walked together all the way and took a turbo lift. Inside the turbo lift Tuvok felt disoriented. He looked around him and saw the desert all around him. A woman in a brownish grey robe approached him. She raised an arm and spread her fingers in Vulcan traditional greeting. It was T`Pel, his wife. `This cannot be!` The tall man exclaimed. 

"My wife is back in the Alpha Quadrant. This is the Delta Quadrant. Logic dictates that this is impossible. Be gone!" The man said and just as suddenly as the desert scenery appeared, it was gone in a flash. Tuvok was standing in the turbo lift with Neelix standing beside him.

"Mr Neelix, i do not like to talk but a need has arisen for me to speak." He said.

"Very well, Mr Vulcan. Fire away."

"How long was i `absent?`

"You focused your vision on the bulk head over there for about five seconds then you abruptly turned and looked at me just now before you started speaking to me." Neelix explained.

"Thank you." Tuvok said.

 

In the mess hall Tuvok had some plomeek soup for lunch. He was getting concerned, correction, Vulcans do not show `concern.` He was now aware that he was not immune to the effects of the Gallipot. He must speak with the captain about the matter. 

 

Captain Janeway had done most of the day`s work in her ready room. She was physically contented with her day`s achievement but her emotional side was seriously affected by almost constant hallucinations. She was apparently married to her astrometrics office, was an admiral and had twin girls. She had to agree that the image of her fantasy family was very appealing. The kisses? She did not want to think too much about that. She did not have the energy to deal with that thought right now. Kathryn hoped that she will have something like that one day. The star ship captain side of her, however, was worried that this could be an invasion, an attempt at taking the ship. Perhaps they should just let the creature go and forget the whole incident happened. She must speak with her security chief then call for a staff meeting to decide what to do.

 

At 17:00 hours, Janeway walked out of the ready room and nodded at the crew man sitting at Commander Chakotay`s seat. She went into the turbo lift. Kathryn stood face to face with Mark Johnson, her ex fiance. He had a smile on his face as he presented her a bunch of pink roses.

"Here, you go, Kath. Your favourite. Happy birthday."

"It`s not my birthday and who are you? What are you doing on my ship? Get out and keep your damn flowers!" Kathryn angrily shoved the flowers into `Mark`s` chest. Suddenly she was back in the turbo lift, alone and confused. She quickly recovered and pressed her comm badge.

"Tuvok to Janeway. Please respond." Janeway heard Tuvok`s voice. She was surprised because she also pressed the comm badge to hail Tuvok. Could they have pressed their comm badges at the same time?

"Janeway, here."

"May i speak with you as soon as possible, captain. I am in the shuttle bay. There are tachyon emissions all over the room. There is also a temporal displacement..."

"On my way, Tuvok."

 

Janeway changed the destination to deck ten, the shuttle bay. As soon as she walked in to the room she saw many engineers scanning. B`Elanna Torres saw her and walked towards the captain.

"Captain, this is crazy. We appear to be living in fantasies and stupid crushes. We can`t function like this!" The half Klingon woman said aggressively. Janeway assured her that they were going to find a solution. The captain believed that the meeting should be held now rather than the following day. She informed Tuvok to send urgent memos to ask all senior staff to attend the meeting in two hours. The captain pinched her nose with a thumb and fore finger, as was her habit, and walked out of the shuttle bay. She must get a cup of coffee, to keep her going. The constant dull ache in her loins were extremely pleasant and distracting. Kathryn was worried that she may display some inappropriate behavior, not befitting a Starfleet captain, during the meeting. She has heard of horror stories of women having unexpected orgasms while riding horses, bikes and similar activities. She could barely walk as her nether regions remained in a state of constant arousal. Kathryn decided to go to her quarters and take a quick shower then return to the conference room in two hours. She must deal with the situation at hand, now.

 

Kathryn Janeway walked into her quarters and headed straight to her bedroom and into the bathroom. She took her clothes off and stood under the hydro shower. The water was pleasant as it caressed her skin. It made her moan in contentment. Then Janeway`s hand, seemingly out of its own volition, started to caress one nipple then the other. It felt so good so she let the other hand move down her body until it reached the junction between her legs. The woman found herself sitting down on the tub with her legs spread wide. She touched her nether lips and let her finger run down the seam. The slippery wetness oozed in copious quantities. The woman flicked the erect clitoris at the top of the seam. She jerked her legs as it was too sensitive.

`I have a meeting to attend to!` She thought as she rubbed the base of the clit. Kathryn felt a tingling sensation build inside her. She moved the other hand from her nipples and brought it down between her legs. She entered her channel all the way to the knuckle and took a deep breath. The woman started a slow motion of her finger, in then out. She sped up her movements while still manipulating her clit. Suddenly she shouted out as waves of a strong orgasm washed over her. Kathryn allowed herself some time to recover. Soon she stood up and finished her shower. She felt so much better and in control of herself.

 

Seven of Nine and the Doctor had found a way to communicate with the creature. It was a juvenile who had wandered too far away from its nomadic family, the Potians. She got curious about the world and went exploring. The crew learned that the Potians lived in subspace and had the ability to change their forms to mimic different items they came across as a defense mechanism against their enemies. Their ultimate weapon was an inherent telepathic ability. 

 

Tom Paris thought it was funny that the crew appropriately called it a Gallipot which was close to `Potians` but Seven thought it was just a coincidence. The crew agreed to release the creature. They had enough information on how to send her back home to her people.

 

Janeway`s face was red with embarrassment when the Doctor read Gallipot`s statement written in simplified Alpha Numeric symbols.

"9 231521124 129115 2015 20811411 251521  
2085 3116201914 919 321205. 7159 919  
321205\. 111208182514 121522519 19522514.  
920 919 185112 1215225.  
2085 1520851819 1185 135185 19945  
566532019."

"Translation?" Torres asked.

"Do we really need translation for that, Ms Torres?" The captain asked.

"We don`t read Alpha Numeric, Captain." Harry Kim said with a mischievous smile on his face. Janeway wanted to be angry at the insolence of her senior staff but she also realized that they seemed to be genuinely interested in her well being.

"No, Harry. No translation." She raised an eye brow in challenge.

 

All senior staff looked at Janeway and Seven with smiles of approval on their faces. Most of them knew all along that they may be something special between the two women. It was mere speculation but now they can imagine the women`s interactions! Torres made this known causing Janeway to pinch her nose again. However, being with this crew for so long and through all sorts of crazy situations and scenarios, Kathryn knew that she was among family. She tolerated their light banter and discreetly looked at Seven. She saw the young woman had a small smug smile which she carefully hid as she `read` something on her padd.

"Well, captain? The Gallipot kid was also telepathic so whatever the Doctor read in that report must be true." Tom Paris said. He was so relieved that his own `feelings` for his best friend were only temporary. He saw the look of relief on everyone`s faces, even Tuvok. B`Elanna Torres looked at Seven of Nine who was looking intently at a padd.

"Seven, wanna share what`s on the padd?" The half Klingon teased. The ex drone looked at the chief engineer. She sighed and placed the padd on the table in front of her, with the screen facing down. 

"251521 239198 135 2015 131115  
1215225 2015 111208182514  
1897820 85185 2015 161815225  
1325195126 23151820825?" The Borg woman asked with a raised eye brow in challenge.

 

The senior staff were in various states of reactions. Harry blushed profusely while Tom Paris looked at his girlfriend, B`Elanna with a smile. Tuvok had a raised brow while Chakotay was impassive. When Seven of Nine looked at Janeway to see her reaction, she saw a pair of shining blue gaze staring back at her and an adorable redness on her cheeks. Seven really felt like taking the challenge she paused to B`Elanna just there but she knew that it would be inappropriate. So the Borg woman merely smiled at her commanding officer.

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome :)
> 
> Kudos shall be awarded to whoever decode Gallipot`s message ;)


End file.
